12 Days of A Kingdom Hearts Christmas
by anime soda
Summary: Look at what's under the Christmas tree from Kingdom Hearts! A parody of the 12 Days of Christmas! May contain spoliers


12 Days of a Kingdom Hearts Christmas

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me … a papou in a palm tree!

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me … two Nobodies* and papou in a palm tree!

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me … three Keyblade wielders*, two Nobodies, and a papou in a palm tree!

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me … four types of magic*, three Keyblade wielders, two Nobodies, and papou in a palm tree!

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me … five KH games*, four types of magic, three Keyblade wielders, two Nobodies, and a papou in palm tree!

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me … six sea-salt ice creams*, five KH games, four types of magic, three keyblade wielders, two Nobodies, and a papou in a palm tree!

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me … seven moogles flying, six sea-salt ice creams, five KH games, four types of magic, three keyblade wielders, two Nobodies, and a papou in a palm tree!

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me … eight different worlds*, seven moogles flying, six sea salt ice creams, five KH games, four types of magic, three keyblade wielders, two Nobodies, and a papou in a palm tree

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… nine shining hearts, eight different worlds, seven moogles flying, six sea salt ice creams, five KH games, four types of magic, three keyblade wielders, two Nobodies, and a papou in a palm tree

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…ten chocobos, nine shining hearts, eight different worlds, seven moogles flying, six sea salt ice creams, five KH games, four types of magic, three keyblade wielders, two Nobodies, and a papou in a palm tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…eleven heartless, ten chocobos, nine shining hearts, eight different worlds, seven moogles flying, six sea salt ice creams, five KH games, four types of magic, three keyblade wielders, two Nobodies, and a papou in a palm tree.

On the twelve day of Christmas my true love gave to me… twelve dead Nobodies* (that isn't such a good present in fact that is the _worst_), eleven heartless, ten chocobos, nine shining hearts, eight different worlds, seven moogles flying, six sea salt ice creams five KH games, four types of magic, three keyblade wielders, two Nobodies, and a papou in a palm tree!

* * *

Sea-salt Studios (Warning possible spoilers)

anime soda's sister: Hello and welcome to Sea-salt Studios. I'm the author's sister and this is your author anime soda!

anime soda: *sarcastically* Woo.

Sister: Cheer up midget!

anime soda: Hey! I'm gonna slap you silly!

Sister: No you're not. I'm you older sister. I'm a former author on this website known as BlackSnowMoon but due to somethings I gave it up... you can call me Tsuki from now on! (Don't call me BlackSnowMoon or you shall face your own nightmares)

anime soda: We're off point.

Tsuki: All right how explanations.

anime soda: No.

Tsuki: Yes we do. How else will the readers understand? Oh well I'm doing it any way.

Two Nobodies- We're talking about Xion and Roxas people. Sora has two Nobodies.

Three Keyblade wielders- Sora, Riku, and Kairi of course or Terra, Aqua, and Ventus which ever group you prefer

Four types of magic- All Tsuki ever uses is four types of magic mostly. Two cure types and then other magic.

Five KH games- We're counting Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (or Re Chain), Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts II

Six sea salt ice creams- If you count them up you get six ice creams for each person, Kairi, Xion, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel. (This order is random)

Eight different worlds- In Kingdom Heart 358/2 Days you only get to go to eight worlds. Sucks huh?

Twelve dead Nobodies- Sad but true. All of Organization XIII die with the exception of Roxas who didn't really die but went back to Sora. I know Xion died as well but they really didn't consider her as another member. She was only a puppet to the Organization with Axel and Roxas not seeing her as one but as a friend. Sweet right?

Tsuki: That's the explanations we have so far. Now all you have to do is recommend this and sing this song out loud!

anime soda: Oh no.

Tsuki: Hey. How about they tell us about it in the reviews! Leave a review telling us what happened when you sung this or when you sung this at Christmas. That would be awesome!

anime soda: Okay let's just end this already. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas.


End file.
